Death Song of Uther Pendragon
by Yazzi
Summary: Lost scene from Season 5: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon. Did Arthur actually hear what his father was trying to tell him in that last moment as he blew the Horn of Cathbhadh? And what did he do about it?


"Father!"

Merlin's head shot up to where Arthur, King Arthur, stood in the doorway, the Horn of Cathbhadh in his hand. He was relieved for all of a second until he realized that between him and His King was a very angry Ghost Uther who knew about his magic. His breath caught and he prayed that Arthur blew the horn before the former King could oust him.

"Arthur, no," Uther began as his son lifted the horn to his lips and took a breath to send the spirit back to the other realm. Merlin remained frozen, trapped by the spears holding him to the wall and the fear that in a moment, Arthur would know. He would know and Merlin would have to choose, to run, or to die and he couldn't make that choice.

"Merlin has," Uther began just as Arthur blew, the clear tones of the horn covering that final word, "magic."

Merlin let out the breath he'd been holding in relief. His secret was safe. Arthur didn't know. He still didn't know. And he felt himself starting to grin as Arthur came over to pull the spears out, freeing the servant.

"Merlin," Arthur began as the servant checked the new holes in his jacket with a frown. He glanced up and the frown deepened at the strange look on the King's face.

"What?" he asked, concerned. Arthur didn't respond immediately, his features conflicted. "Is it something your father said?" he asked. Still Arthur was silent. "Arthur, he was wrong." Arthur glanced up, a spark of relief in his eyes. "You're a great king. You've done great things for the kingdom."

"Right," Arthur murmured, shaking his head, the strange look vanishing. Merlin grinned. Arthur caught the look and rolled his eyes. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, his typical teasing irritation back, "It's not like you were any help."

The grin dropped off. "What do you mean?" he argued. "You're the one who fainted, like a girl." He added with a note of relish, since the King was always accusing him of being the wrong gender.

"Shut up, Merlin," the King said, giving the servant a friendly push toward the door. It wasn't until Merlin and Gaius had left the King alone in his chambers that he allowed his mind to drift back again to that last moment before his father vanished.

He wasn't sure what had happened to get Merlin trapped as he was but it was quite clear what his father's intentions had been from the sword in his hand. He had known in that instant that there really was no talking to the being that had once been his father, because although he'd never admit it, Merlin was a friend. The servant was an idiot but he was innocent and there was no reason to kill him.

He could understand his father having a grudge against his round table knights, they had been commoners raised to the status of lords. The same argument could be made for Uther's dislike of Guinevere. But Merlin was a servant, just a servant.

A chill passed down his spine as he considered the word that he must have misheard. He had heard the first two words clearly, "Merlin has," but it was that last word that he doubted. Because there was no way that _Merlin_ had magic. He was just too much of an idiot, an innocent idiot.

It was hard to believe that his father had really become that paranoid. But what if…

He shook his head. There was just no way.

He wiped his face blank as his door opened and Gwen entered, a maid at her heels. When she saw her husband she waved the maid away. The girl left with a quick curtsy.

Arthur moved forward, wrapping his Queen in his arms. She hugged him in return, her head resting on his chest as he breathed in the scent that was hers alone, despite the slight scent of smoke still lingering there. He cringed slightly to think that it was his fault that she had been hurt. She'd argue with him if he told her, of course. He hadn't known.

Though he should have known. Magic was evil, treacherous, and not to be trusted. He clenched his teeth slightly as he held her tighter for a moment before she pulled back.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" she asked. He shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "Please tell me," she pleaded. He let out a sigh and tried to think of a way to share his concern without accusing Merlin outright, or his father for that matter.

"What would you do," he began slowly, "If you thought someone you knew might be using magic?" he asked. She stared at him, awaiting further explanation. "I was thinking about Gaius," he lied. "He's a physician. His work puts him in contact with all sorts of people."

"Do you think Gaius knows about a sorcerer and isn't telling you?" she asked.

"Something like that," he replied, not knowing how right he was. And hoping she would let the why of his question drop and just answer him. She stared at him a moment longer before turning her eyes away and sitting down on the edge of the bed, her expression thoughtful.

"Well," she paused and glanced up at her husband with a slightly guilty look, "I'm not sure about Gaius. He's who I went to when," she stopped. Arthur sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he waited for her to finish her thought. "I knew Morgana was using magic for months before the attack," she admitted at last.

Arthur stared at her. "You knew," he said blankly.

"Yes." She made sure she had his attention before continuing. "I went to Gaius. I didn't know who else to turn to. Both you and your father loved her too much to believe anything bad of her. Especially your father. I," she paused, "I was afraid. So I did nothing. I still feel terrible about it sometimes. That perhaps things would have been different if I had just said something about it when it happened, but you were on your quest and Merlin had gone off somewhere, I don't know where." Arthur choked slightly and Gwen gave him a strange look. "What is it?" she asked.

He shook his head. He had never wanted to admit it, but he couldn't lie to Gwen. "Merlin was with me," he admitted. "He followed me, against direct orders, I might add." Gwen's face slowly broke into a grin. It was just like Merlin to go with Arthur to help even if he was told not to.

"Merlin's loyal," she said. "He's the most loyal person I know and I know he'd do anything for you, Arthur. It used to worry me," she admitted. "I was afraid that he would get himself seriously hurt, trying to help you. I still think he'd give his life for yours without a thought. That's just who he is."

Arthur grimaced. She was right, which made this father's accusation all the more confusing. With a sigh he came to a decision. There was no way that Merlin, innocent, idiotic Merlin, would dabble in something so stupid and so dangerous as magic. And so he put the thought from his head.

It would be months before Merlin finally told him the truth, that he really was that stupid, except it wasn't really a choice for him. And slowly Arthur would come to understand, just how much the servant had done for him.


End file.
